Erika
Erika is a Vampire maid, a social-climbing courtier obsessed with rising through the ranks of the Old World Coven. She is first seen in the Vampires' mansion as an attendant to the Coven regent Kraven, seeking his attentions. She is portrayed in Underworld by actress Sophia Myles. Background Erika was made a Vampire after meeting Kraven several years before in Picadilly. Though Kraven was the one who turned her, he ignores her, and treats her as nothing more than an unimportant servant. Despite this, Erika harbors a deep affection for Kraven, and she follows him everywhere he goes, determined to get his attention. Erika is jealous of Selene, a Death Dealer whom Kraven is infatuated is. Erika is a non-agressive, chatty Vampire, who prefers the comforts of Ordoghaz over any kind of killing or fighting. Despite this, Erika respects and admires the Death Dealers, and is excited when she gets to hold a gun used by the Death Dealer leader, Kahn. Underworld Erika follows Kraven to the Death Dealers' area of the mansion after he hears news that Selene has found a Lycan lair. There, Kraven and Selene argue heatedly, and Selene storms off. Erika assures Kraven that she would never treat him like that, but Kraven dismisses her, and orders her to find Selene and to help her prepare for the arrival of Amelia. Upset, Erika begins to cry and smashes a statue of Kraven. She composes herself, and heads off to follow Kraven's orders. She comes upon Selene in the Elders' Chamber, and attempts to chat politely with her. Selene initially decides that Erika has more to her than it appears, but then Erika calls Kraven cute, and Selene loses what little respect she might have had for the maid. Erika is able to convince Selene to return to her room, so that she can prepare for the party being held for Amelia's envoy. However, Selene largely ignores her once in the room, and spends her time looking at pictures of a group of Lycans she had hunted earlier that night. Kraven enters and orders Erika to leave the room. She does so, and by the time she returns, Selene has fled the room against Kraven's orders. Erika finds Kraven and informs him of this, causing him to leave the speech being held by Dmitri, one of Amelia's servants. The next night, Erika hears rumors that Selene has returned to the mansion with a human named Michael Corvin. Kraven hears the same goosip, and orders Erika to go to Selene's room and fetch her for him. Erika gives Selene Kraven's message, then remains in the room after Selene's departure. Curious about the man lying unconcious on Selene's couch, Erika looks him over, and discovers a wound that she initially thinks is a sign that Selene has bitten the man, making him a Vampire. To her horror, Erika sees that the wound is a Lycan bite, and she becomes frightened when Michale opens his eyes. She flies up onto the ceiling and hisses at Michael, scaring him into jumping out the window. Before Erika can tell either Kraven or Selene what happened, Kraven commands her to leave the room. Terrified of the obvious rage on Kraven's face, Erika obeys and flees the room. Later, Erika tracks down Selene as she's leaving the mansion's library. She initially tries to be civil with Selene, but the older Vampire blows her off. Erika then cries out that Michael has been bitten, and that he's now a Lycan. Selene reprimands her, believing that Kraven made Erika say that, but Erika protests that she's telling the truth. Selene becomes upset and leaves the room quickly. This, combined with a statement Selene made ther previous night, leads Erika to believe that Selene is falling in love with Michael and that she intends to see him again. Erika warns Selene that meeting with Michael again would be "against the covenant", but, as always, she is ignored. Erika decides to not say anything to Kraven about the incident, until she learns that Selene has awakened the Vampire Elder Viktor. She follows Kraven into the Elders' Chamber and informs him of Michael's affliction, causing Kraven to scream in rage. Kraven's yells attract the attention of Viktor, who appears and tells Erika to leave the room. Erika is horrified by the sight of Viktor, as she was unaware of the drained, corpse-like appearance of Elders when they first awaken. Erika waits for Kraven the entire time he speaks with Viktor, and then becomes his sounding board as he vents his frustrations over Selene's disregard for him. Kraven decides that Erika is to be used as part of his plot to kill the three Vampire Elders and establish himself as the ruler of the Coven, and tells her to come to his room later. Upon arriving there, Erika removes her shirt and seduces Kraven. Kraven bites Erika and drains her of most of her blood, but leaves suddenly when he receives a call saying Selene has returned to the mansion. Hurt and humiliated, Erika limps weakly from his room. After redressing, Erika follows Kraven and watches as he locks Selene in her room. She becomes enraged when Kraven refers to Selene as his "future queen", and begins to plot revenge against him. Erika finds the switch that controls power to the entire mansion and flips it, plunging Ordoghaz into darkness and setting off the alarm. She then gathers Selene's things and rushes to her room, where she releases her. Selene looks at the keys handed to her by Erika quizicaly, then asks why Erika is helping her. Erika responds, "I'm not. I'm helping me." Selene acknowledges this reasoning and jumps from the mansion window. Erika then runs to Kraven and tells him that Selene left to be with Michael. Much to Erika's surprise, Selene later returns to the mansion. Even worse, she arrives with proof that Kraven has been making plans with the Lycans to overthrow the Coven's leadership, and that Kraven never actually killed the powerful Lycan Lucian as he said he did. Upon realizing that he would soon be tortured and killed if he remained at the mansion, Kraven flees. Before he leaves, he seeks out Erika, and asks her to find the Silver Nitrate gun for him. Erika is excited by this, as she does not yet know the depth of the trouble Kraven is in. She carries the gun to Kraven, and tries to get into the car with him, dreaming all the while of the two of them going on the run together. However, Kraven shoves her out of the car and slams the door in her face. Realizing once again that she's been used, Erika turns and walks back into the mansion, wondering to herself if Viktor likes blondes. Underworld: Evolution Erika's whereabouts are never explored in Underworld: Evolution, but it can be assumed that she is probably killed during the raid and burning down of her coven's mansion by the Elder Marcus Corvinus. Gallery Image:Erika.jpg|Erika confronting Selene Image:Uw_erikafangs2-thumb.jpg|Erika baring her fangs Image:Reg.1850.jpg|Promotional Still Image:Erika poster.jpg|Official wallpaper featuring Erika Image:Erikamad.jpg|Erika's reaction to learning of Kraven's feelings for Selene Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Underworld characters